


invisible strings

by alrighttevans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lots of purring, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, adrienette - Freeform, also idk how to pun, and maybe a bit of, bear with me, but idiots in love, but its fine, honestly idk where its going, marinette is freaking out half the time, plagg is so tired of listening to adrien being lovesick, theres, theres a bit of ladrien and marichat as well but not as much as the others, they're idiots, warning: these characters are deeply in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighttevans/pseuds/alrighttevans
Summary: Yet unaware of it, they are always searching — searching for a mop of familiar blond hair, searching for a distinctive pair of bluebell eyes, always searching for each other. Chat Noir knows his duties as a superhero; he knows he can’t ask her to share this secret with him, even if it is his heart’s greatest desire. Ladybug knows they can’t destroy the wall holding them apart, even though her heart tells her otherwise; she knows she has to listen to her brain. What happens if her heart starts speaking louder?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	invisible strings

**Author's Note:**

> a few things you should know: 
> 
> 1) I am terribly sorry for the action scenes. they are as brief and as simple as possible because I don't know how to write action scenes.  
> 2) my updates probably aren't going to be regular. I'm in my last year of high school, so I'll be busy freaking out about university admission exams and almost killing myself from studying, but I'll write as much as I can.  
> 3) english is not my first language and this is the first big thing I'm posting in english, so if you see something that sounds really wrong, please let me know.
> 
> i hope you enjoy your reading!

_I wonder how she is under her mask._

How the girl that had been his best friend — maybe a bit more than that, on his part — still held an unrecognizable face and an unknown name that kept him up late at night, for he craved so much to taste the sound of the secret his lady had been so adamant in keeping from him in his lips?

It had been four years since his life had become quite miraculous — literally —, when Adrien had been chosen to be the carrier of the black cat miraculous, to fight against all forces of evil that dared to threaten Paris alongside Ladybug — the most spectacular girl he had ever met, the girl that had owned his heart since their very first mission, even if he didn’t quite understand the extent of his feelings by the time they started to flourish. But who could blame him, when he was only a naive thirteen years old boy?

However, Adrien was neither thirteen nor that naive anymore. Now he was quite aware of the fact that he was ardently and completely smitten with his partner. 

Problem was the weight of their duties had created a wall between them that kept any possibility of what they could be to remain sorely in Adrien’s imagination. 

So that’s what he did, he imagined. 

He wondered if she still wore her pigtails, without her suit, or if maybe she let her silky dark strands shine free under the moonlight, or perhaps she frequently varied her hairstyles, changing her hair into a carefully made french braid, or a high ponytail, tighten by a red ribbon, or even an elegant bun on the top of her head, that left her face free for all to admire. He wished he could see the way her hair fell over her shoulders, whilst the wind made her strands messy and she teased him for whatever stupid comment he had made. _Should I ask her? To allow me to be struck by one more side of her?_ No, no. That'd be weird. He was already too much of an inconvenience for her, sometimes. Nevertheless, could her locks be as soft as they appeared to be? Could he touch them and pretend it was an accident? Cats were sneaky, after all. 

What could she be doing now? He wondered where she was; which of these treacherous streets was hiding his lady from him? She could live at any corner of Paris; at _his_ lycée’s neighbourhood, at _his_ neighbourhood, at _his_ street. She could be hiding right under his nose and he would never know, because he was doomed to only wonder.

Could she have a picture of Chat Noir saved in her mobile, just like Adrien had a few — okay, maybe not just a few — of her, to remember him in the days an akuma attack or a patrol date couldn’t form their excuse to see each other? Chat Noir’s memory also slipped into her mind, when he wasn’t around her? Did she wonder what would come of the boy that kissed her hand, just before they parted ways? Did she think about the house that would collect him at nighttime? Could she have known, sensed, the loneliness that was already a part of him, at this point, a part that wouldn’t leave him, at any cost? Does she also check the Ladyblog daily, or even hourly, half hoping to find some post with a new bit of information about him, half terrified that an akuma has done some irreparable damage to him while she wasn't there to prevent it? 

He knows he does. 

Could Chat Noir have met her? Had she allowed him to spot her, while hiding her so familiar silhouette under clothes that differed from her usual black spotted red suit? Was red also her brand colour? Or perhaps she liked another colour best? He didn't know her favourite colour. He would ask her that, in their next meeting. He would ask her and be able to picture her with a dress, or a skirt or a blouse that carried said colour. Perhaps he had jumped in front of her during an akuma attack, shielding her from danger. He might have helped her escape, without minding her any attention. He could have held her in his arms and was unaware of it. He may have seen her throughout the crowd that surrounded him, whenever his lady wasn’t by his side. Was she by his side when his lady presented herself absent?

_Could she know me? Could she know Adrien Agreste?_

Not that he was bragging, but she must know who he was — his bloody face was scattered all around the city, after all. However, could she know him _personally?_ What if he had met Ladybug’s civilian self at some point in the last three years — had given her his model smile, whereas he shook her hand, or even hugged her? Could she have been a constant, not only to Chat Noir’s, but to Adrien’s life as well? The thought pained him. What a cruel irony it’d be if he had touched her unsuited skin and learned about her tastes, interests and passions, yet unaware of it, whilst trying to grasp at the thin leads she left him, as her superheroine self, to cling to, in the few minutes that Adrien always hoped would last a tad bit more. 

“Chat Noir?”

The sweet calling of his name by his favourite voice caught Chat off guard, interrupting the track of thought his mind was trailing. Was she there? Was his love so powerful that it could conjure the object of his affections? Apparently, it was, since Ladybug was standing right by his side, making a wide grin that he didn’t think would reach his face that night grow in his lips.

“My lady! What do I owe the pleasure of your company?” The sight of her had Chat Noir immediately standing up and bowing to his lady, doing justice to his character. 

She smiled fondly at him, taking a few steps closer. Ladybug led him back to the corner of the roof where he was previously sitting by and took a place by his seat's side. Of course, he followed her promptly. “Well, I could see a black kitty sitting on a rooftop all alone from my window and I thought I should see what he was up to.” 

_From her window?_

One of the windows watching him was _hers?_ Chat made an effort — nothing had seen so difficult as that, and that was _a lot_ considering he was a bloody superhero — to not search, with his wide eyes, for the window that kept Ladybug’s bedroom somewhere near them. Would her bedroom be decorated with the same amount of colours that she had brought to his life?

Chat Noir watched as her eyes widened with the realisation of the small revelation she had just made and she opened her mouth, ready to remove those words from his ears, however, he was faster, approximating their faces and throwing a cocky yet hopeful smirk in her direction. He would lock every little bit of information she gave him in his heart. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to spy on people, Bugaboo? Well, I suppose I can’t blame you for admiring my beauty. It’s quite compelling, isn’t it?”

“I think you’re the one admiring my beauty now, Chaton.” Ladybug teased, after closing even more the distance between the two of them; their noses almost touching as Chat’s eyes widened and a fair amount of red reached his face, matching her suit — at least his embarrassment's colour felt appropriate. She pulled away with a short laugh that left a warming smile behind, while Chat Noir tried to recover. Oh, she was so oblivious to the power she held over him. “Now, tell me, what were you doing here? It’s quite late, you know.” 

“You see, cats are creatures of the night, my lady.” He answered cheappely, trying to keep them away from the disaster Ladybug was attempting to dig. She didn’t want to know.

“Maybe, but the boy under the mask isn’t.” She touched his nose with the tip of her finger playfully, before a concerned expression occupied her face. “Why aren’t you home?”

“Oh, you know I’ll do anything in the hopes of _spot_ ting you!” He replied while holding his hands over his heart with a love-sick expression stamped in his face.

“At two in the morning?” Ladybug raised a brow, and Chat could sense how she wasn’t buying his story. However, he couldn’t tell her how his father had scratched him out of his schedule once again. He couldn’t tell her about the large table with missing seats, which he would sit everyday for a solitary meal. He couldn’t tell her about his lonely nights and days, nor about the disagreements between him and his father. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the tale of the model boy trapped inside the tower, awaiting for someone that would never arrive, because it wasn’t Chat Noir’s story; Chat couldn’t be abandoned and forgotten inside an empty mansion. Chat Noir was free. 

He couldn’t tell her about all the things that led him into transforming into his alter ego and escaping from his house during an night of insomnia for a bit, so he could breathe a little, since those weren’t Chat Noir’s worries; and, now, he’d rather be Chat Noir, who could let his mind travel, wondering about his lady, then to be Adrien, stuck in a lonely room. Ladybug was always such a beautiful thought to think about, why would he choose otherwise?

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you?” 

The smug grin on his face had her eyes rolling, as she tried to hide the smile that grew on her lips — it was enough to warm Chat’s whole existence —, however, the blue in her irises still sparkled with concern as she called “Silly cat” and shook her head, before allowing a comfortable silence to extend between them. 

Ladybug leaned back, supporting her weight on her straight arms. He couldn’t help but to watch her as she gazed at the sky, which was ornate with the stars that decided to shine in a brighter tone just for them. She closed her eyes, absorbing the night breeze that flew through her face, always contemplated with Chat’s infatuated expression, which she met, as soon as she blinked, staring him back just as intently, before prompting a question with her soft tune, breaking the quietness between the pair of them. “Won’t your parents notice you’re gone?” 

Chat Noir felt the bitter taste of the ‘no’ that almost escaped his lips. Oh, Ladybug, if only you knew how serious I am when I say you're the sun shining through my whole existence. Would you tell me comforting words? Would you look at me without the thin curtain that hid the broken boy behind the cat costume? Would you still want me, if you knew the whole extension of who I am? Be that as it may, she shouldn’t be bothered with his problems. Therefore, attempting to mask the pain he knew lied in his eyes alongside with it’s green, he raised cocky eyebrows at her. “As it happens, I’m quite sneaky.”

“Why are you dodging my questions?”

“You have nothing to worry about, my lady.” He replied nonchalantly, shrugging off her concerns, as he gave her his model smile, in an attempt to look reassuring. “Trust me.” However, his dismissal didn’t seem enough for Ladybug, for she opened her mouth to query him once again, but, before she could reply, Chat quickly added, in a teasingly chime, ”Don’t I look trustworthy?”

She gave him a pointed look and pressed her lips together in a thin line for a few moments, before allowing her whole expression to soften into a warming smile, sending a relieved flow through Chat’s body “Well then, mind if I keep you company?”

“It's always my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream at me or something im on tumblr


End file.
